Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 8
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 8 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2018. It took place on August 9, 2018 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It aired on the WWE Network on October 24, 2018. The final will be held at Evolution on October 28, 2018. Episode summary Toni Storm vs Meiko Satomura In the biggest match of her career, Toni Storm not only took down decorated world-beater Meiko Satomura, but she also punched her ticket to the Mae Young Classic Final this Sunday at WWE Evolution. The Semifinal clash was every bit as hard-hitting as it was expected to be. Satomura used her vast arsenal of strikes and submissions to push Storm to the brink of defeat, but The Lightning Down Under didn’t waver. Storm even trapped Satomura in a submission hold for more than a minute midway through the match, sapping the legend of energy and putting her in true jeopardy for the first time in the tournament. As the excitement in Full Sail Live rose to a fever pitch, so did the action. Satomura kicked out after being hit with the Storm Driver, prompting cries of “This is awesome!” Storm, meanwhile, stayed alive after absorbing two of Satomura’s most devastating moves, the Death Valley Driver and the Scorpion Kick, much to the amazement of the WWE Universe. Satomura’s intensity kicked up a gear as she attempted a second Death Valley Driver, but Storm dug deep and countered with another Storm Zero, which put the icon down for the count. Storm and Satomura tearfully embraced after the match, and WWE COO Triple Harrived to show his respect to Satomura before she returned to the locker room. Meanwhile, Storm (who was presented with flowers by inaugural Classic winner and reigning NXT Women’s Champion Kairi Sane) savored her career-defining victory, thanking the WWE fans for their continued support as she lives out her childhood dream. Io Shirai vs Rhea Ripley Against the highly touted Io Shirai in the Semifinals, Rhea Ripley executed her ruthless game plan to near perfection. The Aussie with a bad attitude exploited her obvious strength advantage and was merciless in her drubbing of Shirai, causing Shirai to cry out in agony. Ripley tried to rob Shirai of breath as she targeted her ribs and did everything in her power to prevent The Genius of the Sky from taking to the air. Despite enduring tremendous punishment, Shirai found a path to victory and emerged with her hand raised, setting the stage for a Mae Young Classic Final showdown against Toni Storm. Shirai’s performance will go down in history as one of the grittiest comebacks ever witnessed inside the squared circle. After enduring Ripley’s onslaught for minutes on end, Shirai found enough of an opening to string together a sensational series of moves, culminating with a 619 and a missile dropkick, but that garnered only a near-fall. Ripley prevented Shirai from attempting her Asai Moonsault and sent Shirai flying head over heels with a sky-high superplex. She then went for Snake Eyes, but Shirai slid out of harm’s way and threw Ripley into the steel ring post. Shirai quickly followed up with a Meteora and then, finally, soared through the air with the Asai Moonsault for the win. Exhausted yet elated, Shirai was immediately congratulated and hugged by her longtime friend Kairi Sane. The Genius of the Sky then vowed to reign victorious this Sunday at WWE Evolution, before coming face-to-face and shaking hands with Storm on the entrance stage just days before they battle over the 2018 Mae Young Classic trophy at WWE’s first-ever all-women’s pay-per-view. Results * Singles Match: Toni Storm defeated Meiko Satomura in the Semi Final Match * Singles Match: Io Shirai defeated Rhea Ripley in the Semi Final Match Other on-screen talent * Commentators: Beth Phoenix & Renee Young * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton Image gallery 019_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5032--6e22b2d30e8b318ba853966e543a8863.jpg 020_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5040--ab0d1d00521da9bfe72e023f88d90a1a.jpg 022_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5048--4ebcbceac08b3f4dce0dcf464eb39bad.jpg 023_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5076--0bc804db3b8b9ab3d69ee78e2449e92e.jpg 024_MYC_08092018jg_2175--f7dcf1fd0b8d74642445b59dae38091b.jpg 025_MYC_08092018jg_2179--00bf691fbf727a42208061c974e52649.jpg 026_MaeYoung_08092018ca_6067--15f90e40b77f8ca7da0baff14adf71ce.jpg 027_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5111--9849ecf70b1a3a7f304b002fe695d413.jpg 028_MaeYoung_08092018ca_6093--ef7821996623fc8c3e26f515414169c1.jpg 029_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5152--3bff0bd2dcb5ebd28beddb1d3090cd90.jpg 030_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5166--d011e716ed22e7a6174b28aa9d152f17.jpg 031_MYC_08092018jg_2222--6ba8a2bcec5359cc49ce6b9869c4d180.jpg 032_MYC_08092018jg_2260--1dfad1a10d3df33362688f2e43e701a3.jpg 033_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5229--ec1b8b3d36d992b0c19dc2cb9f9270a1.jpg 034_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5238--bb9f58368cbaf396ad89d0675eae6de6.jpg 035_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5243--2bc814a78c62f603a7894adde8194992.jpg 036_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5272--b586816e5c1eac9aa00d9ec7d7759cc2.jpg 037_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5279--c1bb3a817395d8e74a9b32f68e70f1c3.jpg 038_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5305--1dc1e096394c9d6112e0c3e38cde45fc.jpg 039_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5331--a1c61ba5de869e9fb7af486202999b78.jpg 040_MYC_08092018jg_2341--94218caad68c9b0e48d6764c74090667.jpg 041_MaeYoung_08092018ca_6175--42a615579f123a48230175e2666a5f2e.jpg 002_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5487--ff95204159bc5ff55ba9de520e8ee400.jpg 003_MaeYoung_08092018ca_6281--6859317c48ea02ac929ea698cb68acc4.jpg 004_MYC_08092018jg_2413--476db7f27b7065c791f2130b7fe0b36d.jpg 005_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5514--c2f9585c36949604495ff41bc3f1feac.jpg 006_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5524--36069daac9ca462733df193a222393b1.jpg 007_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5540--e8c8cb4e29c37c80f613145080ca15da.jpg 008_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5575--af3c986b9f5aef6c5d561beecfbd4fc4.jpg 010_MYC_08092018jg_2487--71d905527db3d09439b96f68e50e5ccb.jpg 011_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5619--78c0bcd7f1e76b78d93a6ed2ac4ef3f1.jpg 012_MYC_08092018jg_2514--26fe509dfd8914142ae9b4775b2a2171.jpg 013_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5682--b04dab7eed916191938a6859b87750bf.jpg 014_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5698--8778fd1aa70df7b33bc78bda4fe84d2d.jpg 015_MaeYoung_08092018ca_5718--fc8ca106fc9c9cc43d2fda4085d455ab.jpg 016_MYC_08092018jg_2548--0fcf1c8da642d85a68cab11647193eec.jpg 018_MaeYoung_08092018ca_6375--d3cc32e23c92af3ebd10d106d0d990f7.jpg 044_MaeYoung_08092018ca_6541--c735cefb9a40eb8b728471c4f1160a1e.jpg 045_MYC_08092018jg_2639--42304bfb7a47693c6f4a8a97406c5f6b.jpg MaeYoung_08092018ca_6576--8bbfb77d1bc6a2954d8d192bec7bc824.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2018 tournament episodes Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Io Shirai Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Meiko Satomura Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Toni Storm